The Secret Stream
by imtheRATZ
Summary: "W-Where are we?" "This is my Secret Stream... I come here when I need to be alone... I brought you here because... I will be gone... A-And when you f-feel sad, j-just follow the m-marked trees..." "Thank you Holy Rome... And you will come back! I just know it!"


**WARNING: NOTHING IS HISTORICALY ACCURATE**

**BTW: I just called Chibitalia 'her' and 'she' to fit ja, but remember 'she' is still a 'he'**

**A Few Days Before the Fall of The Holy Roman Empire…**

It was a clear sunny day and the birds were out and about, celebrating the sun. The trees' leaves were bright and green, already showing its glory in mid-summer, the time when all went down to the streams to cool down and have some fun.

Holy Rome quietly stalked his way towards the forest, one with which he soon became familiar with. Only a few deer and rodents scurried around as he followed the little marks he made on some of the trees. The trail was long and one could easily get lost, but the effort was well worth it when you reach the quiet and isolated stream at clearing by the big oak. A few wildflowers bloomed and if one was still enough, a deer would come and nibble on them. Holy Rome picked up his pace, just two more trees and- there it is... The Secret Stream.

The little blonde boy found the place when he was running away from his older brother who wanted to give him a talk about girls and growing up. Never has the young nation ever felt so scared and horrified in his life! But now the little stream was where he found comfort and a place where he could just escape from the troubles of being a nation.

Sighing, he removed his strange black hat and cloak, neatly setting them aside onto a dry rock. Removing his undergarments, the young boy slowly made his way into the stream, his skin instantly cooling down from the summer sun. A few birds flew above his head and he smiled. Now he can forget about the upcoming war.

...

"Ve! Holy Rome! Is it true? Is it really true? Are you going to war with Big Brother France?" The blonde blushed as a little girl with auburn hair clung to his arm, her little green dress had little specks of pasta sauce on them. "I-" "Please don't! Please don't leave me here! I don't want you to go! Please don't!" Tears pricked at her honey orbs and Holy Rome quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, please don't cry." She buried her face in his chest and her tears kept on flowing. Running his hands through her hair, Holy Rome lifted her head and gave a small smile. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He took her tiny hand and led her towards the familiar forest.

Her sobs and tears has seized but her eyes was still red and her thoughts still troubled. Slowly, the blonde boy followed the path he almost now knew off by heart. A deer ran passed them and Chibitalia gave a squeak. Holy Rome only smiled. "This way."

A few more trees later and the two reached the stream with the big oak tree and wildflowers. Chibitalia's eyes went wide. "W-Where are we?" Her voice trembled with awe. Giving her hand a light squeeze, Holy Rome looked at the stream with sad eyes. "This is my Secret Stream... I come here when I need to be alone..." The little girl giggled and ran towards the wildflowers, sniffing at them. "Wow! Holy Rome! It's so pretty!" She looked over at the blonde boy and her smile fell. "W-what's wrong Holy Rome?"

The boy sighed. "I brought you here because... I will be gone... A-And when you f-feel sad, j-just follow the m-marked trees..." A blush spread across his cheeks. The little girl stood up took his hands. "Thank you Holy Rome..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. His blush increased. "And you will come back! I just know it!" Holy Rome nodded.

"When I come back... I will meet you here." His blue eyes shone with determination. Chibitalia gave a huge smile. "And I'll make you sweets when you come back! I promise!" Holy Rome lowered their hands with a sad smile. "Yes... Then we can eat sweets together... By Our Secret Stream..."

...

"No! Stop lying! Stop lying!" Honey orbs filled with big fat tears as the news pierced a tender heart. Holy Rome... He... No... "Stop lying!" She pushed away the soldier and ran. She didn't know where to, but she had to get away. Through her blurred vision and fretful mind, she didn't even notice where she was until she tripped and fell into water.

Quickly making her way to the top, she realised she was at The Secret Stream. Holy Rome's Stream... Tears once again gathered but she shook them away. No, Holy Rome said he would come back... She will wait... She will wait for him... And she would bring sweets… everyday she would come and bring… sweets… everyday…

...

**-Part 1/2**

**-RATZ**


End file.
